bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle Visage
Michelle Visage is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 15. She entered the House on Day 1, and left in fifth place on Day 31. Background Michelle is an American singer, television host, radio DJ, and television personality. She began her career as a member of the female vocal trio, Seduction. After the band's separation, Visage then became the lead singer for The S.O.U.L. S.Y.S.T.E.M. She later became a co-host for the VH1 talk show, The RuPaul Show opposite RuPaul. She also hosted red carpet coverages for the1998 Grammy Awards and the 25-year anniversary re-release party for Grease. Since January 2011, Michelle has been a judge on the Logo TV reality competition RuPaul's Drag Race. Celebrity Big Brother 15 On Day 8, during Cami-Li and Perez Hilton's "The Queen of the Fairies" task, they both had to make two killer nominations each. Perez decided to nominate Chloe Goodman and Michelle; Michelle faced and survived the public vote on Day 10. On Day 15, Katie Hopkins, Nadia Sawalha, Perez Hilton and Michelle were asked to lead a debate. Big Brother gave them a number of topics to discuss between. On Day 25, as part of the "Big Brother's Freak Show" shopping task, Michelle became Mystic Michelle and had to give the Housemate's honest advice from their time in the House. On Day 26, housemates were given the chance to win their letters from home. Michelle and Katie H went up against Perez and Katie P in separate rooms and were given a button each. If they pushed the button, their opponents letters would be destroyed and they would receive their own, however if neither of them pushed the button or both of them did, all of the letters would be destroyed. As neither pair hit the button, the letters were drenched with acid. On Day 31, Michelle left the House in fifth place. Nominations history Profile Are you nervous? I'm not nervous about going into the House, I'm excited. I love the jolt of adrenaline. I can't wait to meet Emma and then go through! Are you thinking about what tasks might be in there? I try not to think about the tasks because I've seen every season of the show. I would love a drag task or a girl group task because I was in two groups. I'm down for anything. I'll try anything once. I'm a party girl that way! What have you been doing to get ready to go inside? Shopping! I will deliver fashion every day. Everybody is packing for a month hoping that they will stay to the end, but I've packed for four months because after I get out of the House, hopefully I'm winning, I go on a three month tour with the drag queens. If I can dress in theme for whatever the day is then I will. If not, then I'll do for beauty. Do you want people to see another side to you? I don't show it through my work on RuPaul's Drag Race. I'm there to do a job and that job is to be the stern aunt to those queens and to nurture and guide them. Everything I do is from the biggest place of love and respect. Anyone who gets up there with a wig and heels is my hero. For me, the other side I'd like people to see is that. That is my truth. I'm in there for the gay community. And not just the gays but for any kid who feels like they've never belonged to a group. All the freaks, all the weirdos, all the misfits who never felt like their life was worth it or have questioned if their life was worth it. I am in there for them. So you think the gay community will come out and support you? Come on! More than anybody else in the world, absolutely they will. They are my lifeline, they are my blood, they run through my veins. Will you be a mediator in the house? I'm a huge mediator. I am very much about peace. There is so much turmoil in this world. If they need somebody to come in as the equalizer then I am there to do it. I am so good at it too! It's what I do best. How will you introduce yourself to people who haven't seen Drag Race in the show? I'll say, ‘Hi, I'm Michelle Visage and I'm a drag queen' and that usually opens the door to the conversation. This is how I get my reputation. If you look on Google it'll say Michelle Visage is a man, the list goes on and on, but I am 100 per cent biological female, but RuPaul says it best when he says you're born naked and everything else is drag. It's true. Is there anyone you'd love to see in there? Madonna! But besides her, I'd love to see Katie Price. I love me a bit of Katie Price. It sounds like you're a big fan of British TV? I'm an Anglophile for a reason. I love British TV. I love Leigh Francis as Keith Lemon, Alan Carr, Jonathan Ross, I love all of them. So on the back of CBB would you like to come here and do your own show? Absolutely! It's time you had a bawdy American broad on your television. You've only got a handful of stand-up strong women. I would love to work over here. I am very much in line with the British sense of humour. Don't think that I don't love being an American, but it is so much easier to be free in the UK, especially on television. What does RuPaul think about you coming on the show? He's excited for me because he knows what I bring to the party and he knows that I have got what it takes to stick it out and that I won't run with my tail between my legs. Would you like to win? I would love to win, but I'd love more for the British public to fall in love with me. It's not just about the win, I would just love them to want a bit more of me. That would make me so happy. Gallery Michelle publicity photo.jpg|Michelle's alternate publicity photo Michelle enters.jpg|Michelle enters the House Michelle bedroom.png|Michelle in the bedroom Michelle Diary Room.jpg|Michelle in the Diary Room Mystic Michelle.jpg|Michelle as Mystic Michelle Michelle exits.jpg|Michelle leaves in fifth place